fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Grimoire
|-|Jay= |-|Terminus= |-|Blood= |-|DeeDee= |-|Index= |-|Kay= |-|Diane= |-|Vivi= |-|Etro= Summary Jay is the revived version of the once split god of balance, adopted child of Zephyr Highwind and Prince of the Elemental Chaos. He is also the self proclaimed Protagonist of the entire Astiria verse. Backstory In the beginning there were two orbs, a golden orb representing all of creation and a Dark purple orb representing all of destruction. From the golden orb came Graham, the source of all light, and from the Purple orb came Vale, the source of all Darkness. This however isn't a story of the creation of the universe; this is the story of a young boy named Jay. Lilith Grimoire queen of the elemntal chaos once became pregnant and was soon to give birth to a small mimic girl, she however was also studying the strange realm known as the void. She went into Labor while inside this realm and gave birth to her new daughter, who upon birth vanished from her arms instantly. This baby ended up haining the soul of the once dead aspect of Etro: Mischief. The soul bound itself within the unborn baby and upon birth began to rapidly develop it's old powers while in direct contact with the void. 12 long years later, a void gate opened in the forest and a young Jay, scared and naked, emerged from a realm of pure darkness into a world of light. Having no memories of being a god or of who he even was, he wondered searching for answers as to what he was and who his parent where. He soon ended up under the care of the young guild master Zephyr Highwind. Powers and Stats Tier : 10-C | At least 7-B | 4-B | At Least 4-B, 1-A via hax | 1-A Origin: '''Astiria '''Name: Jay Grimoire Age: '12 physically (since revival, possibly older but he doesnt age), As old as creation '''Gender: '''Male, but his soul is merged with the female soul of "Jay". '''Classification: '''Prince, Demon, Mimic, Host of a god, Destroyer of Worlds, Cult Leader, Etc. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Shapeshifting (Being a Mimic, he can turn into whatever he wants), Void Manipulation (Can open portals to and from the void), Resistance to Mind Control (Crystal, a renowned Psychic, was only able to affect him once), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8), Power Mimicry (A sub-branch of his normal mimicry), Regeneration (High), Acausality (Unaffected by getting retconned) | Magic, Flight, Water Manipulation (giving him Durability Negation and Size Manipulation), Ice Manipulation (Giving him Absolute Zero and Durability Negation), Fire Manipulation (Giving him Radiation Manipulation and Heat Manipulation), Electricity Manipulation (Giving him Matter Manipulation and Weather Manipulation), Plant Manipulation, Wind Manipulation (Giving him Invisibility and Intangibility), Light Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3, Giving him Information Manipulation) Darkness Manipulation (Giving him Power Absorption and Soul Manipulation), Flight, Reactive Adaptation, Summoning, Resistance to Biological Manipulation (As his body is composed of pure Void, he isn't made of organic material) Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Void Manipulation | Immortality (Type 9) Regeneration (High-Godly; His true self exists outside the bounds of dimensions, and he can regenerate new avatars with ease), Resurrection (Complete), Information Analysis, Absorption, Empathy, Existence Erasure, BFR, Blood Manipulation, Cloning, Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation on a greater Scale than before, Toon Force (Can fly by ignoring gravity) | Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Sealing, Healing, Hair Manipulation (Can form his hair into clothes and weapons), Causality Manipulation, Can manipulate life as if it were a video game | Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True Godly) Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience 'Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level '(Basically a 12 year old girl at this point) '| City Level '(Superior to the Element 8) | Solar System Level (Fought a deicite-less Alciela) '''| '''At Least Solar System Level (Now wields the deicite himself), '''Outerverse Level with hax (Possesses Etro's powers) | Outerverse Level '(The Dimensionless void is just a facet of Etro's Being, and Etro herself is only slightly weaker than Graham) 'Speed: Below Average Human Level '''(Physically a 12 year old) | FTL+ (Avoided the deletion matrix of Elise) | FTL+'(Comparable to Ryn and Zephyr at this point)' | Immeasurable (Can basically go where he wants, when he wants) | Omnipresent (The Void is just a small aspect of her body) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Below Average Human Level | City Level | Solar System Level | At Least''' Solar System Level | Outerversal''' [[Durability|'Durability']]: Below Average Human Level, Regeneration makes him hard to kill |''' At least 'Continent Level '(Scales off Florina) | Solar System Level''' (survived hits from a casual alciela) | '''At Least Solar System Level | Outerverse Level (Her essence survived being "destroyed" by Graham) 'Stamina: '''Unfit | Superhuman | Godlike | Infinite | Irrelevant 'Range: 'Unknown 'Intelligence: '''While Jay himself is childish, Naive and frankly not that smart, he has two nigh-omniscient Aspects living within his head, and can call upon their knowledge whenever he wants. '''Weaknesses: '''Severing his connection to the Void can allow him to be killed, at least temporarily. Incredibly childish, and frankly not smart | Same as before. He can be BFRed, but he will eventually return. | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable '''Key: Start | Post-Training | Restricted Avatar | Unrestricted Avatar | Etro Standard Equipment Ark Units: 'Weapons forged by the gods to fight godlike entities. All ark units bond to their users, and others who try to wield them will be damaged. Ark Units can harm higher-dimensional beings. * '''Gauntlets of Void: '''A pair of gauntlets, allowing Jay to channel Chaos energy without destroying his own avatar. * '''Cloak of Void - Hidden Abyss: '''Hidden abyss is a set of armor forged by Etro For Etro, allowing him to go invisible and intangible, as well as being able to move faster than the speed of light and discharge void lightning. * '''Deletion Disc - Dissidia: '''An attachable Disc to his arm, containing a swirling void inside it. When Jay points it at something, it will be erased from Existence. He has to be careful where he uses it. * '''God's Cat - Kitty Claw: '''a sword that turns its user into a ferocious werecat. any cat species that uses this gains enhanced strength and agility. As Etro is the patron deity of Cats, Jay counts under this. * '''Delectable Death - Cookiecalibur: '''A sword created by Etro himself. It looks like a Longsword made of cookie dough. Whenever Jay slices something with it, it transmutes into Cookie Dough. * '''Infinite Sided Die - Janus: '''A die inside a black Box. whenever Jay rolls it, a completely random effect happens. An atom could move, or all of fiction could be destroyed... or he could roll a 6. Thanks to Jay's Luck, he can somewhat influence the attack. * '''Adaptive Reactive Kindergarten - ARK: '''A sentient shapeshifting automata assistant to The god of Chaos Etro, meant to watch him and keep him in line. She was tampered with by him and now acts as adaptive armor which can withstand blows from other Ark Units. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Magic: '''The art of manipulating Spirit energy and Mana. Jay is a very powerful mage, especially with his Void. * '''Sorcery: '''Direct Application of Mana, such as Combat. Jay is incredibly skilled with this, being a god. He can control every element. * '''Thaumaturgy: '''Placing Mana into an object to create potions and items. Jay is skilled enough with this that he can create ark units on a whim, thanks to the knowledge of Terminus. * '''Invocation: '''Calling upon others for Mana. Though jay doesn't really use this, one could consider the use of the aspects a form of Invocation. '''Mimicry: '''Having been born a mimic, Jay can transform into other people and change his appearance and voice at will. He can also (thanks to etro's power) mimic the powers that others use by sight. For example... * '''Shoal: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of water to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". **'Aqua Body: 'Jay turns himself into Water. Through this, he can drown enemies, crush them with pressure, and change his size by absorbing more water nearby. **'Aqueous Grasp: 'By forming limbs and tentacles out of water, Jay can grab onto and rip apart objects and enemies. **'Evaporation: 'By snapping his fingers, Jay causes all water nearby to instantly evaporate, causing internal collapse and creating steam to control. **'Leviathan: '''By absorbing a large body of water, Jay becomes a Kaiju-sized entity. All organisms in the body of water at the time are now swimming around in his body, and he gains massively increased power. * '''Autumn: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of lightning to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". ** '''Bolt Body: '''Jay turns himself into a bolt of lightning. Through this, he can move around at incredible speeds, crashing through enemies and objects alike. ** '''Godspeed: '''By infusing himself with the power of lightning, Jay can move at Massively Hypersonic speeds. ** '''Heaven Thunder: '''Jay summons a storm above him, large enough to cover a whole city. From this, he summons a storm of lightning bolts that hit everything indiscriminately. ** '''Thunder Flare: '''By controlling the darker elements of lightning, Jay causes an opponent's body to destabilize on a molecular level. * '''Corona: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of fire to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". ** '''Flare Body: '''Jay turns himself into flame. Through this he can fly and change his temperature at will. ** '''Flare Snap: '''Jay snaps his fingers, causing a single atom to split and release a nuclear blast focused on one area. ** '''Nuclear Pulse: '''Jay's fire becomes blue, giving it greater heat and destructive power. ** '''Supernova: '''Jay gathers all of the heat in the area, coalescing it into an orb and then shooting a massive blast forward. This heat has been compared to that of the sun. * '''Glacia: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of ice to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". ** '''Frost Body: '''Jay turns himself into ice. This allows him to turn into shards to damage enemies that touch him. ** '''Chill Touch: '''Jay touches an enemy. As long as his finger is touching them, frost will spread along their body, freezing them solid. Jay can direct this through the ground at enemies as well. ** '''Ice Surgeon: '''Jay forms a knife of ice. Supposedly, this is sharp enough to sever any material. ** '''Blizzard: '''Jay rapidly lowers the temperatures around him to Absolute Zero. This has the effect of destroying the human body, and basically stopping time around him. * '''Celice: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of ice to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". Celice in particular uses sword techniques. ** '''Gust Body: '''Jay turns himself into a gust of wind, only visible by the petals of light he leaves behind. He can use this to turn invisible and intangible. ** '''Chirijiraiden: '''Jay uses wind to increase the length of his blade, then slashes, creating a vacuum that cuts through armor. ** '''Ame-no-Murakumo: '''Jay gathers all the air around him into a small ball, forming a Vacuum that devastates enemies near him via ripping the air out of their bodies. ** '''Tsubamegaeshi: '''Jay swings with a sword, causing two extra wind blades to appear around him. This ensures that the attack cannot be blocked by normal means. * '''Florina: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of ice to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". ** '''Leaf Body: '''Jay turns his body into wood, allowing him to transform himself via branch spears, root whips, etc. ** '''Moore Tree: '''Jay causes a massive tree to grow around the opponent, transmuting them into wood and trapping them there. ** '''Nativity Branch: '''Jay forms a Branch in his hand from the World Tree yggdrasil, throwing it at the foe. It will drain the foe's mana if it pierces them. ** '''Yggdrasil: '''Jay calls upon the World Tree, causing roots to cover the entire battlefield, drawing all mana out of the arena. * '''Umbra: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of ice to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". ** '''Void Body: '''Jay turns his body into pure black Mana. This is a type of mana that has been drained of its power and hasn't been recycled yet, and is impervious to normal magical attack. ** '''Devoured by Darkness: '''Jay lunges toward his foe with an all-black fist, grabbing them and draining them of mana. ** '''Titan of Darkness: '''Jay gathers black mana, turning into a giant-sized person that is impervious to normal magic. ** '''Reaper's Scythe: '''Jay creates a black Mana scythe. If it hits someone, it will kill them by destroying their soul. * '''Elise: '''One of the Element Eight, a group of Assassins from an alternate timeline. She can control the element of ice to a very fine degree, and like all of the Element Eight, has both an elemental body form and three powerful "Finishers". ** '''Data Body: '''Jay turns himself into pure data, traveling at the Speed of Light. ** '''Deletion Matrix: '''Jay shoots a pair of lasers from his eyes. Whenever an opponent dodges the beams, they will split. Two will become four, four will become eight, etc. until the Beams hit the desired target or Jay is hit. ** '''Prism Matrix: '''Jay uses data to summon anything he desires: Swords of light, Cages, chains, et cetera. ** '''Deletion Storm: '''Jay shoots out a wave of light that grabs and immobilizes foes. Afterwards, Jay forces so much pure information into the foe that they are turned into data for Jay to assimilate. * '''Zephyr Highwind: '''Jay's Adoptive father, A kitsune with Thirteen Tails. Jay has copied several of Zephyr's abilities. ** '''Astrologia: Split: '''Jay can split himself into copies. Where Zephyr split himself into the thirteen elements he used, Jay splits into the different Aspects of Etro (see Below) ** '''Astrologia: Godsend Sword: '''Zephyr and Jay can "Trace" the weapons they see. Later on, they can Summon and control these weapons by sight. They can create Circles of swords, a storm of spears, et cetera. '''Revival: being the incarnation of the god of destruction means that he is quite litterally deathless. He is by all means killable however he will not stay dead for long, as his consciousness will float around before gathering material rapidly in order to form a new body. Time of revival greatly depends on how he died and how much matter is nearby, being killed out in the vacuum of space will cause him to pull forth darkness from the void, forming a lightweight almost empty casing. Regeneration: This absorbtion of energy also allows him to be able to regain loss body parts almost instantaniously. His body instantly transmuting whatever he takes in into the materials needed to reform. Shapeshifting: A subbranch of mimicry which allows Jay to turn into various objects. These objects include furniture, books and even clothing, we long as he can visualise the object he can become it, this however leaves him highly vulnerable to anything that could destroy that object. Elemental Empowerment: Sometimes Jay gets into fights where his strength and void manipulation wont cut it. In these cases Jay may decide to summon variouse elements to absorb into himself, his body changing itself to be just like the element infused in him. Absorption: With Kay inside of him, Jay has the ability to absorb objects and people into his body, allowing him to gain all of their powers, memories, and skills. It also integrates that person or being into his mind, allowing them to give him feedback and help him understand their abilities. He can also absorb concepts from the opponent, such as absorbing their kinetic energy to render them immobile. He used this to combat a speed force user. Hair Manipulation: '''After reading about the umbra witch clan, Jay learned the ability to manipulate his own hair. He has formed it into dumbbells, Weapons, Clothes and more. Said weapons are as hard to destroy as the rest of his body. '''HUD: '''Jay views life as a giant video game. He can see people's health bars, levels, and stats that dictate how strong they are. By fighting, Jay can level up. Every time he levels up, he gains a skill point that can be used for either a new item, a new ability or a permanent buff to his resistance. * '''Void Missiles * Blood Whip * Voice Mimicry * Chaos Spear * Cursed Arm * Cosmic Sugar: '''Jay generates a small piece of candy. Eating it gives him immunity to a chosen ability for a day. '''Avatar of Etro: '''Being the reincarnation of Etro, jay has all of his aspects living inside his head. Each comes with a different personality and set of abilities. * '''Index: The surviving piece of Etros mind, holds all of Etros knowledge before splitting and acts as Jays consciousness, mostly talks about stupid decisions Jay makes and also breaks the fourth wall by telling him of events that are in the writing... Usually goes ignored if Jay believes the information to be irrelevant. * Jay: The name for the aspect whose soul merged with young Grimoire. Jay himself is an aspect of Etro, being the very embodiment of chaos and youth, he is forever young and naive and is able to control and channel the void throughout his body. With Indexs help he is the catalyst that will bring all of Etro back together. * Terminus: The aspect of Etros omniscience, he holds all of the knowledge of the universe and acts as a know it all, usually letting Jay know about enemy weak points. * Blood: The aspect that is all about war and death. Blood tries to act cool and attempts to seduce women in order to drink their blood. He gives Jay strength whenever they witness a battle. * DeeDee: The aspect of destruction. Despite her title, she is actually one of the nicest aspects, with the mentality of a small animal. She controls Jays level of rage, increasing his strength when she deems a situation necessary and decreasing his rage if he ever gets out of hand. She can also summon up a variety of destructive weapons: Railguns, Explosives, etc. * Diane: The aspect of desire, Etro's lust all bottled up inside of a one person. She gives Jay the ability to manipulate and control people's emotions and libido. It sounds useless, but it has helped him at least once. * Kay: One of the most powerful aspects. the aspect of madness, Kay is in control of a side of the void known as the abstract, A horrid realm full of the hopes, dreams and fears of every being in existence all controlled by this young boy. Kay has the ability to drag people into and things out of the abstract at will and can break peoples minds using his third eye. ** Third Eye: '''An ability Kay (and by extension, Jay) possesses. Jay can form a third eye on his head, giving him access to several powers: *** '''Sleep Inducement *** Hypnosis *** Insanity Inducement *** Abstract Manipulation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Misc. Extremely childish and playful even with enemies. If given the chance would kill Rynild Ras'Aul in a heartbeat as a practical joke. Once tried to pull the world into his realm of existence. Theme: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nlSDxvt6JU